netherversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonya Blade
Bio The impulsive Special Forces agent Sonya Blade knew nothing of other realms until she stumbled upon the Mortal Kombat tournament while pursuing the Black Dragon clan member Kano. On Shang Tsung's island, she met Liu Kang and Raiden and her purpose in life was forever changed. She convinced her partner Jax to join her in spearheading a division of the Special Forces dedicated to protecting Earthrealm from outside forces. Though she has defended against exotic threats from other worlds, nothing could have prepared her for the invasion to come. Storyline Mortal Kombat Sonya first appears with Johnny Cage while Shang Tsung explains the tournament process. During the explanation, Cage hits on Sonya, who is annoyed by him. She leaves after witnessing Cage's victories over Reptile and Baraka to search for her missing partner, Jax, who is being held prisoner. Johnny Cage catches up with her on the bridge high above the Pit where he continues to flirt with her, and a frustrated Sonya attacks him. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Sonya has the power to fire and manipulate pink-colored energy (in MKX, the ability seems to not be magical in origin, but more an effect of using a high-tech weapon), as well as gain temporary flight (or at the very least the ability to maneuver in air). Her abilities are vast, mostly based on agility, as well as deadly and impressive due to her Special Forces training. She is very fast in combat, using quick and effective kicks and strikes. She also incorporates gymnastics into some of her moves, such as her Kartwheel Kick move and Scissor Split fatality. She is also, along with Liu Kang, Nightwolf, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Kabal and Stryker, one of Raiden's Chosen Warriors (being the only Earthrealm female with this honor) and, thus, one of the strongest fighters not only in Earthrealm, but all the realms. Movelist Special Moves * Energy Rings: Clanging her wrists together, she sends out pink ring-like projectiles that would hit the opponent. * Leg Grab: Sonya does a handstand and grabs her opponent with her feet, then slams them to the ground behind her. * Air Throw: While in the air, Sonya grabs her opponent with both legs and tosses them down to the floor. * Face Planter: She takes off into the air and flies across the screen with a punch to anyone who is in the air. * Inverted Bicycle Kick: Like Liu Kang, Sonya rises into the air with a series of kicks to the opponent. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Scissor Split: Sonya performs her leg grab trademark move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. * Airborne Blade: Sonya grabs the opponent by the neck, stands upside-down while doing so and snaps their neck. Sequences Battle Intro Sonya rushes onto the battlefield and says, “I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way.” Victory Pose Sonya gets a call from her wrist communicator asking, "Sonya, are you there?" She responds, "Mission accomplished" and makes a US army salute as fighter jets (off-screen, BTW) zip on top of where she stands. Endings * Mortal Kombat: ''"Sonya defeats her arch-enemy Kano high atop a skyscraper near Shao Kahn's fortress. She then comes face to face with the emperor himself. In an incredible display of courage, Sonya wins. When the world returns to its normal state, Sonya has no trouble convincing her superiors to form the Outerworld Investigation Agency, devoted to protecting the Earth against possible future invasions from other realms."'' Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters